Storm drains provide an important function in directing rain and storm water from residential, commercial and industrial areas. Typically a storm drain includes a compartment or a housing structure that sits below grade and typically includes a bottom, a surrounding sidewall, an inlet and an outlet. Typically the inlet of a storm drain is provided along a street or roadway curb. Storm drains are strategically located with respect to the surrounding elevation of land and paved areas such that water resulting from storm or rain showers will gravitate to the storm drain inlet. Of course, rain and storm water will be directed into the inlet but also trash, debris, leaves, limbs and other vegetation tend to be caught up in the flow of water and are also directed into the storm drains. This trash, debris and other unwanted objects and materials can cause serious problems. First, the debris, trash and the like tend to accumulate in the bottom of the storm drain and interfere with the flow of water through the storm drain. Eventually this debris and trash enters the storm drain outlet and is flushed into streams, creeks, rivers and other waterways.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an effective way of filtering trash and debris from water passing through a storm drain.